Misa on Her Period
by Ryan POTLOT
Summary: Ini hari yang Misa sudah tunggu-tunggu. Tapi "datang bulan" tiba baginya dan mengacaukannya. Misa ingin segalanya sesuai keinginan Light, namun lagi-lagi Misa tak mampu...


**Author: Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata / Misa on Her Period © Ryan Potlot**

.●.●.●.

**Misa on Her Period**

.●.●.●.

Rem memerhatikan Misa di depan cermin dengan agak cemas. Ketika ia melihat, mata Misa melotot sampai nyaris seperti ingin melompat ke luar, bibirnya mengeriting, dan wajahnya merah padam. Dengan sopan dan rasa tidak kuatir yang terlalu berlebihan Rem pun bertanya, "Ada apa, Misa?"

Tiba-tiba Misa menahan napasnya, mulutnya tertutup hingga wajahnya yang merah, tambah merah dan menjadi ungu. Sekarang Rem betul-betul kuatir, dan berpikir, "Misa belum meng-hair-dryer rambutnya. Pantas berantakan!"

Kini bibir Misa sedikit maju dan membentuk daging "o" kecil yang bulat. Kakinya merapat, sehingga lututnya bersentuhan, Setelah itu, seperti perasan jeruk lemon diletakkan di ujung bibirnya, Misa berteriak, "SSS... IIAAAAAAAAAALLLL...!"

Setelah nyaring berteriak. Lanjut Misa lagi, "Sial! Sial! Sial! Padahal sekarang Misa ada kencan dengan Light...!" Kemudian Misa merengek pada Rem, "Tapi Misa datang bulan...! Misa tak mau datang bulan...! Kenapa Misa harus datang bulan sekarang, Rem...?"

Rem berkata, "Apakah saat _datang bulan_ Light Yagami akan berbuat hal buruk padamu?" Sambil mengeluarkan buku Death Note miliknya. Lalu Rem menggumam, "Dia memang manusia berbahaya."

"TIDAAKKK!" kata Misa cepat-cepat sambil merebut Death Note dari tangan Rem.

"Biarkan aku menulis namanya—manusia itu, kau tidak tenang karena dirinya, bukan?" Kata Rem, "Apapun yang dilakukannya padamu, akan sungguh mengerikan."

Misa berkata, "Shinigami bodoh sekali. Misa sedang datang bulan, kenapa menyalahkan Light." Namun, sejenak kemudian Misa sedikit meremas buku Rem dan menunduk.

"Apa datang bulan sangat buruk artinya bagimu? Apa yang akan dilakukan Light Yagami..."

"Sudah Misa bilang bukan! Rem bodoh," potong Misa. "Hari ini Misa akan pergi kencan dengan Light. Tapi karena Misa sedang datang bulan, kencannya pasti takkan lancar."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena Light yang bilang begitu!" Misa jengkel sampai mau tak mau Rem pun akhirnya diam.

Misa lalu kembali melihat pada cermin. Celana dalamnya yang kembung oleh pembalut pasti sudah banjir sekali sekarang. Tapi kalender kecil yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya, membuat senyumnya kembali, apalagi tanggal yang sudah dilingkari hati itu dibuatnya sudah seminggu yang lalu.

Dan akhirnya dengan semangat Misa berpikir, "Misa akan pergi! Misa akan tetap pergi bersama Light dan membuat segalanya lancar seperti yang Light inginkan."

.●.●.●.

Misa senang sekali makan es krim. Light kaget melihatnya memakan tiga. Misa hanya terkikik, namun ada suaranya yang lain, seperti sedang meringis merasakan nyeri. Dari kejauhan Rem melihat Misa sudah amat senang, sehingga ia hampir tidak berpikir lagi kalau Misa berkata serius pada apa yang waktu itu diucapkannya.

"Kata Misa, 'Satu-satunya keinginan Misa untuk kencan nanti, yaitu Light memeluk erat Misa.' Manusia itu akan berbuat macam-macam kepadanya, tapi aku tak bisa melarangnya, karena Misa berkata lagi, 'Misa akan mati jika tidak dipeluk oleh Light.' Manusia pasti meracuni sesamanya melalui pelukan," Rem berpikir muram.

"Rem, kau dibelikan es krim? Kenapa aku tidak dibelikan, ya?" Ryuk datang tiba-tiba dari arah belakangnya.

"Hmm... apa yang membawamu kesini?"

Ryuk nyengir kepadanya. "Kau sedang menguntit, kan? Ya, kan?" Dengan suara paraunya Ryuk tergelak. "Itu perbuatan jahat di dunia manusia. Kau melanggar hukum dan harus dipenjara." Lagi-lagi dia tergelak. Rem pun mendengus meninggalkannya.

Saat ini ia berada hanya sedikit jauh dari atas Misa. Ia tahu Light sadar keberadaannya, tapi manusia itu tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Dan Rem mengikuti mereka pergi ke bioskop.

Kata Ryuk, "Kita bisa makan popcorn sepuasnya. Ayo minta Light nonton film aksi yang menegangkan."

"Kau ingin nonton film?" Rem berkata malas.

"Ya, yang menegangkan. Supaya para manusia tidak terkejut popcorn mereka menghilang tiba-tiba."

Sekarang Misa sedang memeluk lengan Light dengan erat. Tampaknya Light mengabulkan permintaan Ryuk. Tapi Rem benar-benar keheranan, melihat manusia saling bunuh satu sama lain di depan layar bioskop. Ia jadi mengkhawatirkan Misa yang mungkin juga akan terpengaruh. Pikirnya tajam, "Manusia itu sedang meracuni otak Misa."

Beberapa saat setelah di depan layar menampilkan wanita setengah telanjang tewas tertembak kepalanya. Misa akhirnya menjerit histeris. Light langsung dibenamkan di belahan dadanya.

Rem tampak ingin berkata, cukup sudah. Tapi Ryuk menghentikannya, dia memperlihatkan sebiji popcorn kemerahan di depan mata Rem.

Ryuk berkata, "Popcorn rasa apel." Dia terkekeh sebentar. "Manusia memang menarik."

Misa melanjutkan kencan dengan Light di jalan setapak taman. Mereka bergandengan mesra seperti pasangan-pasangan kekasih lain yang berada di sekitar mereka. Langit pun sudah sore, dan saat Ryuk menengok, gagak-gagak terbang bersahutan.

Misa dan Light duduk di bangku taman. Di bawah tiang lampu yang sebentar lagi menyala. Light menerawang ke depan mereka yang sepi dengan wajah datar.

Misa berkata padanya, "Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Light."

Light mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus pelan pipi Misa, "Kau tidak lupa untuk melakukan itu lagi, bukan?"

Misa menyambut pergelangan tangan Light sambil mengelus jari-jarinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Tapi sebelum itu, Misa ingin Light memeluk Misa."

Sekali ini, Light mengabulkan permintaan Misa. Dia memeluk tubuh Misa. Mengelus perlahan rambutnya. Misa juga memeluk erat-erat tubuh Light, hingga menjatuhkan badan mereka.

Misa melenguh keenakkan. Tubuh mungil itu Light rasakan bergetar. "_Hmmmff_~ nyaman sekali..."

Sementara itu, tidak jauh di dekat mereka, Ryuk berkata, "Ayo kita mengintip lebih dekat."

Ryuk berada duluan berjongkok di balik rumpun semak-semak. Dari belakang, tanpa sadar Rem pun mengikutinya, lalu berdiri terang-terangan di belakang bangku Light dan Misa.

"Kau menjadi penguntit tapi sama sekali tak ahli dalam mengintip," Ryuk berbisik pelan. "_Khu-khu-khu-khu-khu-khu_..." Berlainan sekali dengan suara tertawanya yang sangat keras.

Sedangkan Rem sungguh tak percaya ini. Ia melihat pemandangan di depannya, sampai kedua pipinya yang amat pucat sedikit memerah.

Misa sedang berkata tidak sabaran, "Cium Misa, Light! Cium Misa...!"

Light menahan kepala Misa dengan risih, sambil berkata, "Misa, kalau kau datang bulan terus, urusan kita tidak akan lancar...! Berhenti memelukku dan cepat tulis nama-nama orang yang sudah kuberikan itu!"

"Cium dulu, Light! Cium dulu... baru Misa akan tuliskan." Misa mengerucutkan bibirnya berusaha untuk menyatukannya dengan bibir Light. Light yang ditindihnya, dalam mimik jijik pun berusaha menahan kepala Misa mati-matian.

Rem menggumam, "Ho?"

"Manusia mogok menulis di buku Death Note untuk berkencan dengan pacarnya... Menarik sekali," gumam Ryuk.

●●●**FIN : Thanx for read and review.**

**AN**: Ngambil setting pas Misa pake Death Note-nya Light setelah Death Note-nya sendiri dikubur untuk persiapan ngelepas kepemilikan. Aq gak tau kapan tepat chapter-nya, pokoknya kalo gak salah, selama Light masih di tim penyelidik, Misa yang bertugas ngebunuh satu-persatu penjahatnya.

Kalo gak salah, sih... Kalo salah, ya sorry... cuma berusaha untuk tetep ke canon.


End file.
